


Dream Is Over

by eloanna



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1970, Alternative Perspective, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic McLennon, F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloanna/pseuds/eloanna
Summary: John Lennon era sumamente feliz. Tenía todo lo que quería: un esposo encantador, una vida tranquila en Escocia y un trabajo que no cambiaría por nada.Todo eso básicamente se fue a la mi*rda el día en que despertó junto a una extraña mujer japonesa._______________UA! En donde John es de un universo en el cual está casado felizmente con Paul, pero despierta un día en otro completamente distinto.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. La Cena

Año 1970, Universo número dos

A veces John se asustaba de cuánto amaba a Paul. 

Era algo estúpido, infantil incluso, pensar en aquello, no obstante era cierto que su necesidad por tenerlo a su lado se manifestaba a cada momento, como si lo quisiera tatuado a su piel, aunque claramente era bastante egoísta por creer en eso, porque básicamente eran los únicos viviendo en La Isla, a excepción de los adorables Major y Minor, Salt y Pepper,y Elvis (los _mejores_ gatitos que podrías pedir) y los aburridos perros...es decir, los "adorables" también perros de Paul, Martha y Lucky; pero también era cierto que él era un puto inseguro, y que a veces necesitaba que le aumentaran el autoestima, aunque nada de lo que dijera o hiciera tuviese un jodido sentido.

-Paul... -susurró, aún tratando de despabilarse completamente, aunque ya fuesen las once de la mañana.

-¿Sí, cariño? -respondió el otro, también dentro de la cama, pero muchísimo más despierto, fijando su vista en un libro.

-¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

Paul cerró abruptamente su libro, y alzó sus cejas incrédulo, para luego mirarlo fijamente.

_¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? -inquirió, riendo entre dientes

-No sé...soy histérico, dramático, canto horrible, no sabía tocar la guitarra...en cambio no sé, George podría ser un gran partido, algo así, no sé...

Paul simplemente atinó a reír de vuelta.

Ok, él también sabía que lo que había dicho era completamente ridículo, no obstante _necesitaba_ que le afirmaran día a día que estaba loco. Eran demonios que se asomaban de tanto en tanto recordándole que Paul no merecía a un lunático como él. Al principio, por supuesto que eran más que frecuentes, y amenazaban con terminar la relación; sin embargo Paul lo era todo y más, porque era en esos momentos en donde él no desistía, se resistía a hacerlo, y sólo le besaba, le acariciaba, le escuchaba, y las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

-A veces quisiera quitarme los ojos para que te vieras como te veo, Johnny -aludió, a medida de que dejaba su libro sobre su mesa de noche, gateando hasta él, para después tomarlo en sus brazos. John acomodó su rostro en el cuello de Paul, cerrando los ojos -.Nunca te dejaría, ¡con eso y más! Sé que puedes provocar más de un dolor de cabeza, ¿pero no soy yo un lunático también? Ambos somos duros de cabeza, aunque sabemos que funciona de todos modos -tomó la cara de su esposo, quien abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió, dándole un casto beso en los labios -.Te amo, te amo como un loco desde el primer día

John sonrío y se mostró su tranquilidad instantáneamente -.Soy un bastardo con suerte, no hay otra explicación

-No eres el único -le guiñó el ojo Paul, besándolo otra vez, con más tiempo e intensidad.

Pero era cierto que él se creía el hombre más afortunado de todos, porque... _¿cuántos se pueden dar el lujo de conocer prácticamente a su alma gemela, y además pasar el resto de su vida con ella, amándose cada día que pasa?_ Sí, era enfermo lo azucarado del asunto, sin embargo a él le encantaba.

Le encantaba que cada vez que iban a Londres a entregar canciones a la discográfica la gente supiera lo que eran, le encantaba que sus colegas hablaran de ellos en los medios como una de las parejas más estables del espectáculo.

Por supuesto que nada había sido fácil: en un principio habían querido armar una banda, sin embargo después creyeron que lo mejor para su paz mental era dedicarse a la composición meramente: acabando siendo los más cotizados dentro de la industria discográfica, trabajando con grandes nombres. 

Varias veces les ofrecieron venderse como cantantes solistas, no obstantes ambos rechazaron las ofertas, ya que nada podía superar la tranquilidad que les daba estar en Escocia, sin tener la presión de la perfección ante la prensa y el público. Era cierto que como compositores _sí_ llamaban la atención, pero no a un nivel en que las revistas quisieran saber cada detalle sobre ellos.

_

Después de pasar un tiempo atados en el cuerpo del otro, decidieron empezar su día. 

Por primera vez en meses tendrían visitas: Todos involucrados para bien o para mal con el trabajo; George Harrison y su esposa Pattie, Ringo Starkey y su esposa Maureen, y por otro lado Cynthia Powell y su esposo Roberto.

George era amigo de la infancia de Paul, conocidos en la escuela, allá en Liverpool. Luego de saber del oficio de Paul y John, les propuso ser compositores para la banda que estaba armando con un baterista conocido en la ciudad, Richard Starkey, apodado Ringo por todos los demás.

Así fue como _The Rebels_ , se convirtieron en los primeros clientes de la dupla Lennon-McCartney.

Cynthia, por otro lado, había sido compañera de instituto de John. Salieron un tiempo antes de que éste conociera a Paul, a pesar de haber roto la relación, siguieron siendo grandes amigos, y mediante esa asociación terminó conociendo a George y a Ringo, quienes necesitaban de sus trabajos como diseñadora gráfica.

-¿Qué crees que dirá George de nuestra última canción? -preguntó Paul, mientras preparaba la cena

-Dirá que es una mierda -contestó John, como si ya estuviese aburrido de tener que afirmar eso otra vez. Se agachó y le dió comida a sus gatos, quienes impacientes se abalanzaban unos a otros por un bocado -.Elvis, no puedes acaparar todo, cariño -susurró, tomando a su gato y acariciándolo -.Pero entonces llegará Ringo y dirá que es genial y ahí acabará la puta discusión

-Dios, es tan bipolar a veces... -vociferó, poniendo los ojos en blanco disgustado

-Pero tiene que cerrar el pico porque básicamente le damos de comer. Digo, ¡le dimos _Strawberry Fields Forever_!, aún cuando los _Stones_ morían por tener esa puta canción. Debería agradecernos de-por-vida

-Creo que aún está enojado porque le dimos _I am The Walrus_ a Bowie...

-¡PERO SI ERA PARA BOWIE! Por Dios, ¡George no puede quedarse con todo sólo porque fue tu jodido amigo de la escuela!

Paul rió con suavidad, y apagó el horno, para entonces acercarse a él.

-Prométeme que al menos te comportarás unos cinco minutos, ¿sí? -le acarició el brazo -.El tipo a veces es un poco inseguro, no lo presiones más

-¿Así que no podré ser "castigado" por mis pecados, señor? -dijo, mofándose con una voz aguda y batiendo sus pestañas

-Tú sabes que podemos hacer un trato más tarde -le susurró al oído, acabando con las burlas del otro al instante

-Mierda, ¿te imaginas que hubiésemos sido estrellas súper famosas? ¡Habría sido una frustración permanente! 

-¿Por qué? -inquirió, riendo entre dientes

-¡Porque si hubieses hecho ésto mismo en frente de una audiencia me hubiese... -espetó, tomando un poco de aire-.¡...ME HUBIESE CORRIDO AHÍ MISMO!

Paul soltó una carcajada, y empuñó su mano, golpeándole con suavidad en el hombro -.Tonto -le dijo, y luego continuó -.Bueno entonces tener en cuenta que no lo somos -se miraron por unos segundos, y volvieron a reír. Paul esta vez mordió sus labios y le dió una suave nalgada -.Ahora, sigamos o esto será un desastre. Sé que George estará con el ánimo de siempre con o sin una buena limpieza, pero Ringo...¡¿qué dirá de nosotros?! -puso su mano en su pecho, dramáticamente

-Debemos limpiar. La vida no sería la misma sin nuestro viejo amigo Rings -rió, saltando con un lunático por la cocina, para luego ir a buscar una escoba.

_____________________________________________________________

Los primeros en llegar fueron Cynthia y Roberto, quienes parecían tímidos aún en presencia de John y Paul.

Era una tensión que particularmente John encontraba ridícula. Más que nada porque lo de Cynthia y él había empezado cuando sólo tenían dieciséis años, y había terminado al año después. Algo que aún alimentaba por cierto esta extraña configuración era el hecho de que Mimi aún hablaba con ella como si nada hubiese pasado, a pesar de ser ya diez años de matrimonio con Paul. Paul se llevaba decentemente con Mimi, sin embargo aún habían resquemores por el hecho de que Cynthia aún era _la primera_.

Roberto, por otro lado, que Dios lo bendiga, había lidiado con toda esta confusión con una dignidad admirable. Ni John entendía por qué el pobre hombre de origen italiano había querido ser parte de esta silenciosa batalla, sin embargo se había quedado ahí, cerca de Cynthia, a pesar de todo. A pesar de él. A pesar de Mimi.

-Tu tía Mimi dijo que necesitarías ésto -interrumpió sus pensamientos la rubia, dándole un paquete envuelto con papel rojo, y un listón dorado.

John arrugó el ceño, examinando con una cierta mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio, para luego decidirse a abrirlo.

-Tazas -soltó, sin procesar lo que estaba viendo, para después gritar: -¡¿TAZAS?!

-Creo que imagina que aún no hay nada por aquí -suspiró Paul, levantándose de su asiento, tomando la caja que contenía las tazas

-Pues bien podría venir. No por nada le asignamos una pensión a la señora ésa

-Déjala John, supongo que podremos buscar un espacio para ellas -trató de sonreír, aunque sabía que a John no podía engañarlo. Sí, estaba un poco cabreado -.¿Quieren algo para beber? -se dirigió a los invitados

-Un whisky estaría bien -se escuchó la voz de Roberto, hablando por primera vez en toda la conversación

En ese momento John pensó en lo diferente que eran entre ellos. Roberto parecía más reservado, más apuesto igualmente. ¿Será que Paul lo notaría o...? Qué estúpidez. No podía estar celoso del esposo de Cynthia.

Paul volvió con los shots de whisky. Lo miró y ambos sonrieron. Por supuesto que estaba bastante jodido si pensaba que Paul notaría siquiera la exótica belleza italiana de Roberto.

Sonó el timbre. John fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con el arribo de George, Ringo y sus esposas. Dios, no había conocido directamente a Pattie, pero era hermosa, un sueño. Para ser un mierda bipolar, George tenía _mucha_ suerte. A la esposa de Ringo ya la conocía de años, pues era siempre quien trataba su cabello cuando lo requería, un verdadero encanto, al igual que el baterista.

_____

La comida se había disfrutado con calma. Los invitados parecían contentos, y eso agrandaba el corazón de Paul aún más. No recordaba otra noche más plena que ésta, a pesar de que todas las noches eran especiales con John, sin embargo, la verdad es que a veces extrañaba el calor de una manada. Habiendo nacido en una familia grande, a veces necesitaba alimentarse de esa energía.

-¿Nos mostrarán la canción finalmente? -dijo George -.Hemos estado ansiosos por empezar el disco nuevo

John y Paul se miraron, y John asintió y susurró un "iré por la guitarra".

Paul por otro lado se alzó de su asiento y les señaló a los demás que le siguieran a la sala.

-Vamos al piano -espetó, sentándose esta vez en el sillín del instrumento que estaba ubicado al fondo del living. Los invitados se sentaron en los sofás, con sus tragos aún en sus vasos llenos.

John llegó con una guitarra acústica tomada por el mástil, y se sentó al lado de su esposo, poniendo el instrumento sobre su regazo.

_-Un, dos, tres, y..._

Ambos comenzaron con una introducción en piano y guitarra, para luego dar espacio a la voz de Paul, que cantaba:

_When I find myself in times of trouble_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._  
_And in my hour of darkness_  
_She is standing right in front of me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be._  
_Let it be, let it be._  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be..._

John, de vez en cuando se le unía haciendo armonías, y sonreían tantas veces que incluso el resto se sintió un poco desplazado. Pero no importaba. _Esa era la magia que tenían_.

Cynthia observó con atención la interacción y algo en su estómago se sintió pesado. A veces se preguntaba si John realmente la había querido o sólo era uno de sus actos de aburrimiento. Obviamente pensar en todo eso caía prácticamente en la paranoia, no obstante era cierto que John _siempre_ iba a ser importante en su vida. John había sido el primero en todo, incluso había veces en donde pensaba que él había sido el amor de su vida. Apretó el brazo de su marido enterrando sus uñas, escuchando cómo había soltado un quejido de dolor de vuelta. Suspiró.

Patti por otro lado se había emocionado, soltando un par de lágimas y abrazando a George, quien simplemente acarició su cabello. Ringo sólo atinó a disfrutarlo, pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello de Maureen. Ésta le sonrió, y eso le hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

Al terminar se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, completamente embobados en el otro.

Los demás aplaudieron, y George soltó un "bien", mientras que Ringo atinó a levantarse de su asiento, exclamando "¡estupendo!"

-Aún tenemos que terminarla, pero esa es la idea general -aludió Paul, con orgullo

-No se la des a nadie más -dijo George, firme

-Pff, lo sabía -suspiró John -.Ok, como sea, es tuya

Pasó una hora más o menos cuando ya la cabaña estaba totalmente desocupada.

Paul estaba lavando los trastes. John lo "asistía".

-A veces no sé cómo aguantamos a ese cabrón -dijo John, cigarro en sus labios, inhalando de vez en cuando y secando un plato...que llevaba secando por más de veinte minutos

-En el fondo es un buen tipo, es sólo que...se irrita con facilidad, y puede ver a través de nosotros, puede ver nuestra mierda, supongo -sonrió, lavando ya su último ítem: un plato, que le pasó directamente a John -.Tu turno -aludió

-No soy tu esclavo Paul -dijo, simulando estar cansado -.Además, eso fue bastante descortés, si quieres una opinión... 

-¿No? -rió Paul -.¿Que no eres mi esclavo? ¿...NOOOOO? -comenzó a hacerle cosquillas -.Yo pensaba que sí, todo lo que decías esta tarde era: "ojalá que Paul me dé una lección", "ojalá que Paul me castigue", bla bla bla, ya no se puede creer en tí

-¡No! ¡Me rehúso a hacer ésto! -gritó John, riendo a carcajadas mientras corría con el plato por la cocina

Paul no podía más de risa, apretando su mano contra su estómago, se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación

-Eres un idiota

-Pero me amas -aludió, finalmente secando el plato y poniéndolo en su lugar -.¿O no?

-Te amo -se tomaron las manos y se besaron

-¿Y el "castigo" en qué quedó señor? He sido un mal, muy mal esclavo -sonrió John, acariciando la mano de Paul

-Lo consideraré de aquí a que estemos en la cama

-Entonces me portaré mil veces mal

-¡No! -exclamó, para luego reír y decir : -¡Sí!

  
Nada había cambiado desde que se habían casado. Sólo una noche habían pasado separados, y había sido un infierno para ambos. Cada día que caía lo despedían a besos y caricias, más unidos que nunca. No había palabra más correcta que hacer el amor en su totalidad. Y era algo que lo hacían con tanta frecuencia que sentían un cierto orgullo por ello.   
Habiendo escuchado a tantos amigos que no parecían estar conectados les daba la certeza absoluta de que tenían un matrimonio más que saludable, por supuesto que con problemas, como cualquier otro, pero había una conexión y un respeto tan profundo entre ellos que ya nada los destruía, nada les hacía desistir o aburrirse del otro, y era algo tan profundo y apasionante, que llegaba incluso a dar cierta paz.  
Ellos lo eran todo.

____________________________________________

Era un nuevo día, y no lo pudo haber empezado de peor manera.

Escuchó cómo una voz aguda, pero sin fuerza, como la de una niña, le despertaba.

-¡¿Es que acaso no tienes alguna otra cosa por la que vivir aparte de esas pastillas? ¡Te dije que te tomaras la mitad! Pero qué mierda, nada te importa. NADA -luego sintió cómo zamarreaban su brazo con agresividad -.¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró frente a frente con una mujer de cabello negro y frondoso, asiática.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -su cabeza le retumbaba en un ritmo caótico; francamente era peor que cualquier resaca que hubiese tenido en su vida. Era como si estuviese ebrio Y en medio de una montaña rusa

-¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? -la mujer se veía más exasperada, aún buscando reprenderlo

-Dios, creo que voy a... -levantó su cabeza al lado opuesto a la extraña, tratando de no mancharle, porque había vomitado -.Dime dónde estoy, dime, por favor

-Mierda John -se vió esta vez preocupada -.Creo que llamaré a Janov, espera aquí

- _No, no, por favor...dime..._ -fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar, pues todo lo demás se desvanecío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo Tumblr! Si quieren hablar o algo uwu https://www.tumblr.com/eloeloanna
> 
> Espero que les guste, he tenido esta idea por laaaargo tiempo, pero soy floja :( jajaja


	2. El cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cambio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo de hoy veremos a:
> 
> -Klaus Voorman (bajista de John Lennon, creador de la portada de Revolver, y más importamente parte de los amigos que se hicieron los Beatles en Hamburgo)
> 
> -Arthur Janov (doctor, creador de la terapia Primal en la que participaron John y Yoko, que "curaría" los traumas de John gritando)

Universo número uno

Despertó. Otra vez.

Su mirada se dispersó en toda la habitación. No pudo deducir más, aparte de que era desconocida, y al parecer estaba en un departamento. Lo que alcanzaba a mostrar la ventana cubierta por una cortina semi-transparente eran edificios. Él en un piso aparentemente elevado.

-¿John? ¿Cómo te encuentras? -no se había dado cuenta de que había una persona frente a él. Sonrió al ver que era alguien que sí conocía.

-¿Klaus? -el otro asintió -.E-estoy...estoy confundido. Digo, ¿qué hago acá? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Y obviamente lo más jodidamente importante: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ PAUL? ¿E-Estoy soñando? -sus últimas palabras las dijo casi en un susurro, mostrando un poco de vulnerabilidad.

Por supuesto que podía confiar en Klaus, después de todo es uno de los primeros amigos que hicieron en Alemania, cuando acompañaban a George en uno de sus tours.

El músico alemán lo observó igualmente confundido de vuelta, se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano.

-¿N-no...no recuerdas nada? -en su suave voz se notaba su preocupación, lo que terminó por exasperar a John

-¡¿Le sucedió algo a Paul?! -gritó esta vez, perdiendo el control, pues esa era la única posibilidad del por qué había llegado a otro sitio. Se levantó abruptamente de la cama; Klaus intentando deternerlo .-¡DIME QUE NO LE PASÓ NADA, POR FAVOR! -esta vez le miró a los ojos, y sintió cómo los suyos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. No, no, no. No podría soportar una vida sin su alma gemela, sin su todo.

Quizás ésa era la explicación a lo que pasaba: quizás éste no era un departamento... _sino que un hospital_.

-¡No, no! John, por favor, ni lo repitas -aludió, tomándole firme de los hombros, forzando a que el inglés le mirase -.Él, por lo que sé, está bien. Ahora, volvamos a tí. ¿Re-realmente no recuerdas nada?

-¡¿PERO CÓMO NO QUIERES QUE PREGUNTE POR PAUL?! Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí -salió del agarre de Klaus, sin embargo, al dar un par de pasos falló al no poder estabilizarse, cayendo, pero siendo atrapado en el instante por el otro.

-No estás bien -concluyó, ahora hablando con normalidad

-Llévame con él, llévame con Paul, él sabrá...él sabrá... -dijo, a medida de que su respiración aumentaba cada vez más, y parecía que el mundo nuevamente estaba siendo demasiado para él. No, _no podía pasar de nuevo_. ¡¿Qué clase de sueño era éste?! Sí, porque quizás esa era la _única_ respuesta

Yoko llegó justo a tiempo para presenciar cómo su esposo nuevamente se desmayaba; esta vez en los brazos de Klaus, quien no podía ocultar su intranquilidad.

- _Supongo que el ensayo se pospondrá_ -espetó, casi en un balbuceo, tratando de sonreír en medio de todo el nerviosismo que sentía

-Janoc viene el camino -anunció la mujer, ignorando las palabras del alemán -.¿Te...te dijo algo?

-No sabe por qué está acá, ni quién eres, sin embargo...me recordó. _Y recordó a Paul_ -contestó, tratando de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, pues _todo el mundo_ sabía lo que provocaba el nombre de Paul McCartney en el departamento de los Lennons.

-¿...Paul? -se acercó a John, quien estaba siendo acostado nuevamente en la cama por Klaus y lo observó por unos minutos. Sintió un sabor amargo en su boca. No podía ser que ésto fuese por Paul. _No otra vez_.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya...no hay forma de que haya ensayo después de ésto

-Sí, es lo mejor. Nos veremos

-Infórmame lo que suceda con John, ¿sí?

-Sí, y Klaus...por favor no le comentes este asunto a nadie. Sobretodo a Paul. Supongo que ya entiendes por qué

-Oh, claro... -respondió medio tomado por sorpresa

-Bien. Gracias. Nos vemos

-Adiós

  
________________________________________________________

Universo número dos

John sintió cómo unos brazos se aferraban más a su cintura. Sonrió. Yoko nunca era tan demostrativa, pero a veces...a veces surgían _esos_ momentos.

-Mi amor... -le dijo una voz, acariciando su vientre -.Despierta -le besó en el cuello

John alzó una ceja al escuchar quién le hablaba. _No podía ser_ , tal vez aún estaba alucinando. Mal que mal, se había tomado dos de las pastillas milagrosas de Yoko para poder dormir como un elefante.

-Yoko, déjame dormir, ¿sí?

-¿Yoko? -preguntó quien aún le abrazaba

-¡¿PAUL?! -gritó dramáticamente John, separándose de él -.¡¿Q-Qué mierda?!

-Pues es lo que yo quería preguntarte, ¿quién es "Yoko"? -inquirió mofándose Paul -.Qué nombre más extraño el que se te ocurrió 

Paul notó cómo John se ponía más serio y se alejaba poco a poco de él. Se notaba confundido, extrañado.

-¿T-Te pasa algo Paul? -fue lo único que pudo decir el otro, su voz casi en un susurro, mientras miraba a todos lados, sintiéndose un tanto paranóico -.D-deberías dejar estas bromas, hermano. Digo...ya soporté todo lo que tenía que soportar con tu estúpido álbum y el puto _Let It Be_. Así que...¿podrías decirme dónde está Yoko?

-Pues soy yo el que no entiende nada -cambió su tono de voz, un poco más mesurado ésta vez. Se alzó de la cama, dió la vuelta y se acercó a John. Le tocó la frente, para tomarle la temperatura, y frunció el ceño. Ésto no iba nada bien -.¿Te sientes bien, cariño? No...¿no te fumaste un pitillo antes de dormir?

-¡NO! -bramó John, levantándose abruptamente, empujando a Paul .-Me podrías decir, ¿por qué estamos durmiendo como un par de maricones en la misma cama? ¿Me vas a decir que ibas a arreglar las cosas COMO SIEMPRE QUISISTE? Porque es así Paul. Aunque tengas a Linda, a Jane, a Peggy, a la puta de Francie; cualquier, cualquier puta de turno, _siempre me quisiste_. Siempre quisiste darme tu culo, ponerte en cuatro patas. Eso es lo que querías, Paul -Paul se quedó en silencio, sin entender mucho lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos poco a poco empezaban a aguarse.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

-Dime...¿qué hice mal? -habló, con la voz entrecortada -.¿T-tú...ya no me quieres? Es eso, ¿verdad?

John creía que realmente estaba dentro de una pesadilla, porque no podía ser real que Paul estuviese llorando frente a él, menos sin una copa de por medio. No, esto no podía ser. Paul era el hombre más duro que había conocido en toda su jodida vida.

-Paul...

-N-no pensé que llegaría el día, porque te amo John, y yo pensé que tú... -su llanto se hizo más audible y eso desarmó completamente a John. No sabía que hacer, cómo actuar en esta situación. Siempre terminaban bebiendo, riendo y olvidando, mas esta vez era completamente diferente. Porque estaba enojado con él (¡por supuesto que lo estaba!), pero ésto no se lo esperaba ni en sus más retorcidos pensamientos.

-Paul, por favor, hermano -se aproximó a él, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro -.Siento que estás llevando ésto muy lejos. O sea, era sólo un chiste de maricones y tu pésimo álbum...no es algo importante, o sea, tú sabes...

-Bien -contestó robóticamente el bajista, tratando de tranquilizarse -.Lo único que te pido es que al menos me des una oportunidad para solucionar todo. Dime qué te ha molestado, pero no me dejes. No me dejes, por favor -aludió, tomándole las mejillas y dándole un par de besos rápidamente, dejando a John paralizado.

Se tocó los labios. Estaba estupefacto. Él lo había besado. Y con demasiada normalidad.

-Siento que realmente te sucede algo -su tono suave, su ojos aún más verdes por las lágrimas derramadas; su boca roja e hinchada. En ese momento John supo que nada tenía sentido, y que nada lo iba a tener, así que lo besó, lo besó con un ímpetu que dejó como respuesta un pequeño quejido del otro como réplica.

Al separarse, Paul lo examinó aún más preocupado, y tiernamente volvió a preguntar.

-¿Pasa algo, amor? Dime -y entonces John sintió un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, y la habitación comenzó a girar, a girar, a girar, y sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza; un frío absurdo le dejaba las manos congeladas y de repente no vió nada más.

____________________________________________________________

Universo número uno

Yoko no podía parar de pasearse de un lado a otro en el living de su departamento. En el momento del "accidente" de John decidió llamar a Allen Klein, el aún mánager de ambos, quien se encontraba ahora mismo en el sofá, fumando su séptimo cigarrillo de la jornada, porque por supuesto que si las cosas eran más graves de lo que eran, los negocios se iban al carajo.

_NADA podía pasarle a John. No ahora. No nunca_.

Pasaron unos minutos y se escuchó la campana del timbre. Yoko fue directamente a abrir, encontrando a quien esperaba, el doctor Arthur Janov, el único capaz de divagar (aún más) en la mierda de John.

-Arthur -declaró Yoko, en un tono más ejecutivo -.Acompáñame

Fueron hasta la habitación que compartía con John. Éste, se encontraba despierto, mas se notaba sumamente deprimido.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás John? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el doctor Janov

-Buenos días -contestó -.Y no, no lo recuerdo

-Bien -dijo, señalándole a Yoko que cerrara la puerta. Ésta, con reluctancia lo hizo, dejándolos solos. -.Ahora somos tú y yo. Te haré unos exámenes de rutina y veremos qué podemos hacer

-No estoy enfermo -aseguró John, un tanto cabreado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé, y ya

-Uhm, ok. ¿Pero cooperarás por Yoko, al menos? Ella está muy preocupada

-Mira, mi marido me ha enseñado a ser cortés a pesar de que me importe UNA MIERDA quien sea esa persona. La verdad es que no puedo esperar por salir de aquí, de hecho...¿dónde estamos? Debo tomar un vuelo a Escocia, ¿verdad?

-¿No sabes dónde estamos?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! -su voz se tornó en una mezcla de ira y sarcasmo

-Ok. Entonces...¿me ayudarás con el exámen?

-Bien, bien, como sea. Quiero salir de aquí, o al menos hablar con alguien conocido. Ringo, George, Cynthia, Klaus, Paul... _mi_ Paul

Arthur miró con detención a John, abriendo los ojos como platos. Luego suspiró y sacó de su maletín un estetoscopio, una pequeña linterna y un palito de madera. Primero atinó a revisar las pupilas de John con la luz, después con la ayuda del palillo vió sus amígdalas y finalmente tomó su muñeca para tomar su presión. Al ver que físicamente, al parecer todo iba bien, guardó los implementos y se sentó en la cama para hablarle

-Dime tu nombre completo 

-John Winston Lennon-McCartney

El hombre fue tomado completamente por sorpresa, dando un salto

-¡¿Qué?!

- _John Winston Lennon-McCartney_ \- reiteró fastidiado

-P-Pero...

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No querías la verdad? ¿No vas a ser un puto profesional en tu exámen?

-Cla-claro. Bien, siguiente: tu fecha de nacimiento

-Nueve de octubre de mil novecientos cuarenta

-Tu lugar de nacimiento

-El viejo y mal oliente Liddypool -sonrió

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-No. Pero sé que no es Escocia

-¿Dónde estuviste la última vez?

-Escocia -puso los ojos en blanco, aún más cabreado

-¿Cuál es tu ocupación?

-Soy compositor

-¿Tienes hijos?

-¿...no? Bueno, Cynthia no me ha dicho nada -rió, pero al mirar al doctor, se dió cuenta que éste en el instante había anotado algo en una libreta

-¿Con quién vives?

-Con mi marido, Paul

-¡¿Paul McCartney?!

-James Paul LENNON -enfatizó -.McCartney -dijo, orgulloso

-N-no entiendo -espetó, un tanto perdido y asqueado

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, doctorcito?

-Es como...es como si dijeras que estás casado con Paul McCartney

-Pues _sí_ estoy casado con Paul LENNON-McCartney

-No...eh. Discúlpame -se alzó de la cama, y se tocó la frente con ansiedad, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Mientras tomaba el picaporte observó nuevamente a John. Y supo que no estaba nada bien.

Al salir, John se levantó igualmente, corriendo hasta las ventanas y abriendo las cortinas.

Se fijó con detención en el paisaje y se le vino en el momento el nombre de Nueva York. Era lo más probable. Porque esto ni mierdas que era Londres. No, debía ser Nueva York. Pero...¿por qué? Era como si _realmente_ estuviera soñando. No conocía a nadie, a excepción de Klaus, y Paul no aparecía. También presentía que ni el doctor, ni la mujer tenían ninguna voluntad de querer contactarlo, y eso poco a poco le desesperaba aún más.

Fue hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde había una pila de libros desordenados, e intentó buscar alguna pista, lo que fuera que le dijera quién era esa mujer.

Se encontró con un libro llamado "Pomelo: libro de instrucciones y dibujos, por Yoko Ono". Abrió el extraño ejemplar y aleatoriamente escogió una página. El paisaje decía " _Cuenta. Cuenta las nubes. Nómbralas_ ".

-¿Qué es esta mierda _New Age_? -se cuestionó en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño

-Creí que te encantaba -le respondió la mujer, que ya estaba a su lado, acompañada del doctor

No pasaron más de cinco segundos, pero todo lo sintió como una cámara lenta.

Él, protagonista en medio de sesenta flashes por segundo, mientras los "malos" sujetaban sus brazos. El doctor intrigante inyectándole quién-sabe-qué, él gritando de vuelta que le dejen ir. Su resistencia poco a poco más débil, y después, una dulce canción de cuna.

_Otra vez._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero que les guste este capítulo :)!


	3. Tú no eres John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tú no eres John

  
Universo número dos

  
Despertó en la misma cama, pero ésta vez estaba solo.

  
¿Será que en realidad había soñado con Paul? No podía negar que era algo que ya había pasado en otras ocasiones, sin embargo, se sintió _demasiado_ real. El choque de labios rozándose, encontrándose, debatiéndose aún le resonaba; y éso que no habían sido besos demasiado largos o simplemente detallados, dedicados. Más bien terminó por besarlo como un simple acto de impulsividad, inseguro de que volviera a pasar, inseguro porque todo podría ser una maldita ilusión.

  
Pero más allá de eso; lo curioso de toda la situación era el comportamiento de Paul, quien siempre se había negado a que un hombre le tocase, incluso en Hamburgo, cuando todos al menos habían probado una vez las expertas bocas de las travestidas trabajadoras sexuales alrededor de sus miembros. Por supuesto que él era el cliente más curioso, y por ende el más asiduo, porque George, Pete y Stu sólo lo hacían como un experimento más. Pero Paul...Paul siempre era de mujeres, de afirmarse, re-afirmarse su hombría, aunque irónicamente siempre sus "mejores amigos" terminaban siendo al menos un cincuenta por ciento maricas. Él mismo, luego el imbécil de Tara Brown, y ese puto snob de Robert Fraser, que _obviamente_ quería algo más con Paul.

  
_¿Será que todos han querido algo con Paul?_

Se alzó de sus cobijas, intentando recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Sujetándose la sien por el dolor de cabeza pasó por el umbral de la puerta, donde se encontró con Paul, quien traía un recipiente con lo que parecían ser unos paños fríos.

  
-Johnny, deberías acostarte -sacó una de sus manos del envase, para acariciarle la mejilla-. ¡He estado prácticamente todo el día bajándote esa fiebre!

  
Por alguna extraña razón ésto avergonzó a John, al punto en que sintió el hervor de sus mejillas.

-Gracias -pudo musitar, con timidez

  
-Tú sabes que no es nada, mi amor -le besó la mejilla -.Vuelve a la cama, descansa. Me haré cargo de encontrar a alguien que pueda llevar nuestros demos a Londres

John no pudo hacer nada. 

  
Es que nuevamente se encontraba pasmado por la situación. Ésto definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño. No era posible que Paul le tratase así. _Nunca_ , a pesar de la evidente tensión que ambos tenían, nunca había ocurrido algo como _ésto_.

Y a pesar de que en algún momento John le insinuó a Paul sus intensiones, las cosas nunca quedaron claras. Y luego vinieron los mal entendidos, la frialdad de él, su ira...

  
Paul le miró como nunca él le había visto. Sus ojos destellantes reflejaban completa devoción, ternura, cariño...¿empatía?; las sensaciones que navegaban en su mente definitivamente no podían ser indiferentes, porque no sólo era una experiencia nueva, sino que anhelada. _Demasiado anhelada_. Era como si Paul... _era como si Paul lo amara realmente._

  
-Tú me amas -afirmó John, casi en un suspiro; en un trance, por la inverosímil realización

  
Paul alzó las cejas y rió entre dientes -.Por supuesto que te amo -le sonrió embobado en su propia ternura. John no pudo más, y nuevamente se entregó a lo que fuera este maldito sueño; le tomó de los hombros (cayendo el recipiente en el acto), y ésta vez se preocupó de besarlo con más lentitud, sin olvidar lo apasionante, adrenalínico del evento. Toda su sangre parecía hervir entre sus venas, porque Paul le estaba respondiendo, porque Paul estaba igualmente de entregado a él, y eso, era muchísimo mejor que cualquier canción que compusieran. 

Paul lo quería. Paul lo apretaba contra él, tan cerca que podía sentir sus latidos tamborileando contra los propios, casi intentando fusionarse mientras sus labios ya lo habían hecho. Sin darse cuenta fue aprisionado contra la cama, cayendo de espaldas y dándose cuenta que era mucho más que posible que ésto terminase en _otra cosa_. ¿Debía continuar? No lo sabía. ¿QUERÍA continuar? ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto, por supuesto!

Paul comenzó a morderle el cuello poco a poco, y sus manos divagaron por su espalda y su pecho, y no sabía muy bien qué es lo que pasaba con él mismo, pues todo ésto parecía real. 

Las manera en que Paul parecía conocer su cuerpo también lo sorprendió. Era todo extraño y excitante, mas su sorpresa se terminó cuando Paul se levantó, y sintió el sonido del cajón de la cómoda al abrirse. Observó hacia su lado, y entonces entendió que esto si iba enserio: Paul había sacado una botella de lo que parecía ser lubricante.

-P-Paul... -mierda, no quería despertar de esta manera, pero aún así parecía ser real. ¿O era real? Mierda, no sabía absolutamente nada -.Eh...creo que...

-¿Qué pasa cariño? -aludió, gateando hasta él

-QUIERO estar contigo, pero...pero ésto, ehm...

-Dime -John sintió las manos de Paul acariciando sus mejillas y sintió que se iba a derretir, sin embargo todo ésto le hacía sentir fatalmente inseguro

-Lo q-que quieres hacer. _O lo que y-yo quiero hacer_. Digo, este...no puedo. No puedo Paul. Quizás ésta no es tu primera vez en esto, pero para mí, o sea, no es que no lo quisiera contigo, es sólo que...no sé si podría hacerlo ahora, ¿entiendes? 

-Te entiendo, mi amor -le dió un pequeño beso en su frente -.Además, estabas enfermo. O al menos lo estabas hace una media hora -sonrió

-No lo creo, Paul -se separó de él, alzándose de la cama -.¿No sientes que algo extraño está pasando?

-¿Como qué?

-¿...como que estás atrapado en un sueño?

-No sé si quiera discutir de filosofía ahora, mi amor

-No es filosofía porque _quiera_ discutir de filosofía. Es sólo que...ésto nunca había pasado. E-entre nosotros, digo. _Nunca_

Paul se sentó en el borde de la cama, y esta vez sus ojos evidenciaban desconfianza, miedo; un súbito pavor que amenazó a John, dándole un escalofrío imposible de ignorar. ¿Qué es lo que pasaría ahora? ¿Paul ya no le querría más? ¿Es aquí cuando empezaba la _verdadera pesadilla_?

-Tú no eres John -sentenció

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Universo número uno

_-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tome ésto?_

_-No lo sé. Eso depende. No sabemos aún qué causó ésto...sólo podemos estabilizarlo. Ésto no es algo que vea todos los días, ¿entiendes?_

_-Supongo. Pero hay negocios que atender, y ésto definitivamente retrasará las cosas_

_-Haré lo que pueda_

Las voces poco a poco comenzaban a desvanecerse a medida de que despertaba. Sintió un punzante dolor en sus muñecas, no obstante, al momento de tratar de mirarse, no pudo alzar sus brazos.

-¿Qué mierda...? -empezó a sacudir los brazos con más fuerza, pero nada pudo hacer. Alguien le había atado las muñecas contra los respaldos de la cama. -¡SÁQUENME ESTAS CUERDAS, JODIDOS IMBÉCILES! -nuevamente intentó zafarse, sin embargo no tuvo éxito. Es más, sintió cómo un hilo de sangre se deslizaba de su muñeca derecha hasta la palma de su mano.

Alguien (posiblemente esa mujer asiática y el doctor que no le creía absolutamente nada) le había amarrado contra esa cama hospitalaria. ¿Dónde mierdas estaría? ¿Sería realmente ese lugar un hospital? Así como...¿un hospital normal? O más bien, ¿un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿O era un lugar donde simplemente estaba secuestrado?. Ante sus preguntas y sus propias opciones, sintió cómo su pecho se contraía de la impotencia, de la tristeza de saber que era posible que no vería más a su esposo. ¿Era éso? ¿Estaba aquí porque estas personas odiaban a Paul? ¡¿Pero cómo eso era posible?!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y pasó por su mente la enferma cavilación de que éste sería una horrible manera de morir.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Universo número dos

John no comprendía cómo era posible pasar de una tensión sexual a una terrible, juiciosa de un momento a otro. Paul no parecía muy feliz, mas no agresivo. Su calma eso sí hablaba de una fuerza interior implacable, y para nada subestimable; tal cual como el Paul "normal" que con tanta ira recordaba.

-Lo pensé desde el primer momento, pero luego lo ignoré. Me creí loco por siquiera pensarlo...sin embargo lo dijiste: piensas que estás atrapado en un sueño, en otro lugar. Me mencionaste a alguien que se llama Yoko, te mofaste de mí, insultándome con una jerga de tiempos remotos y me has dicho la broma más poco convincente de todas: que nunca hemos tenido sexo, ¡por favor! Ésto no está bien. Dime quién eres, qué hiciste con John AHORA

-¡Pues yo soy John! -gritó, lamentándose en el acto, pero no podía evitarlo: así se habían hablado por al menos tres años

-Si lo eres, entonces, ¡¿por qué me gritas así?! Nunca, en diez años de matrimonio, has discutido de esta manera. No recuerdas nada, pareces incluso más triste, más dolido de algo...no lo sé. Hay algo en tí que me dice que no eres mi esposo. El esposo cariñoso y preocupado que siempre he tenido. No sé quién eres, y lo repetiré sólo una vez más: dime qué sucedió con él ahora...o no respondo

John se quedó mirándolo, y Paul finalmente se alzó de la cama; sus ojos más amenazadores aún

-No le he hecho nada a "John" -respondió el guitarrista -.Yo soy John, pero al parecer...es como si... -buscó una respuesta en el otro, sonriendo nerviosamente -.Si te digo lo que creo, me dirás loco u enfermo

-Sólo creeré que eres un asesino, como lo creo ahora

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué es lo que crees?

-Que soy de otro mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza :)!
> 
> Gracias por leer


	4. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelaciones

Universo número uno

_Se encontró a sí mismo siendo una entidad omnisciente, viendo desde lejos cómo John corría por un pavimento húmedo en una ciudad en ruinas. Él podía ver cómo su mejor amigo parecía desesperado; lágrimas y gotas de lluvia recorriendo su rostro, sus manos con hilos de sangre buscando a algo o a alguien._

_-John -llamó, con suavidad, pero no era capaz de verse, ni de saber cómo llegar hasta él. Sólo era capaz de verlo, de saber que estaba confundido, buscándolo y buscándolo pero sin manera alguna de divisarlo._

_-¡John! -repitió en sonido que parecía lejano, lleno de exasperación. John no lo veía, pero él sí podía observar cómo lloraba de vuelta, gritando "¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!"_

_-¡¿Qué sucede?! -bramó él, sabiendo que era imposible hacer algo_

_-¡Paul ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí! -y entonces mostró sus manos que esta vez estaban llenas de sangre -.¡NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡Sácame de aquí!_

_-¿Dónde está Yoko?_

  
_-¡Yoko me está haciendo ésto! -aludió, con sus ojos aguados de tristeza, elevando sus manos_

  
_-¡¿Qué dices?!_

_-Yoko me está haciendo daño -y ésta vez sus palabras se hicieron infecciosas en sus oídos, repitiéndose en un eco que comenzó a dolerle, taladrando su cabeza en búsqueda de una lógica, algo que finalmente le dijera que era una mentira, sin embargo, John aún parecía desesperado, aún sus lágrimas se evidenciaban en su rostro, y la sangre de sus manos caía a chorros por el pavimento. Se miró las manos por primera vez, y se vió empapado de sangre también, mas ésta era suya, cayendo como chorros desde su corazón, sintiendo una punzada cada vez más fuerte -Ayúdame Paul -reiteró su súplica el otro, tomándole la mano, intercambiando el trágico carmesí que parecía no tener explicación_

_-...¿Qué puedo hacer? -fue lo único que pudo soltar_

  
_-Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame.Búscame, Paul, búscame.Búscame, Paul, búscame. **Búscame, Paul, búscame.Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul,** búscame. **Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame.** Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame. **Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame.** Búscame, Paul, búscame. **Búscame, Paul, búscame.Búscame, Paul, búscame.Búscame, Paul, búscame.** Búscame, Paul, búscame. **Búscame, Paul, búscame. Búscame, Paul, búscame.**_

_Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez._

  
Y entonces despertó, empapado en sudor, su cuerpo aún temblando por la pesadilla. Sin pensarlo y en un impulso que parecía inusual en él, se alzó con premura, casi corriendo hasta el teléfono de su granja.

  
Viendo esta vez con más detención los números en el aparato, se debatió si llamar o no directamente a John, pues aún habían demasiadas cosas sin aclarar, y era más que evidente que su mejor amigo, ya no lo era desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

  
La rabia de John era algo que aún no sabía muy bien cómo manejar, ya que le provocaba muchísimos sentimientos encontrados, sobretodo dolor y vergüenza. Dolor por las palabras cada vez más punzantes; su desprecio sin filtro aún le hacía llorar, incluso con la compañía de Linda.

  
No, _no podía llamarlo_. Era posible que John le rechazara, o que Yoko se riera de él por lo iluso que estaba siendo, sin embargo...desde que se habían conocido, John y él compartían sueños. Sabían exactamente por lo que el otro había pasado la noche anterior, y no era algo extraño que en algún punto, estuviese la verdad. ¿Pero cómo confirmarlo? 

  
Suspiró, tratando de no enfrascarse él mismo en un enojo hacia John, así que simplemente optó por un plan B.

  
-¿Aló, Ringo? 

-¿Paul? -le contestó una voz somnolienta

-Disculpa...n-ni sé qué hora es -admitió, sonrojándose -.Es sólo que...

-Dime, ¿qué sucede, hermano? -esta vez se oía un poco más recuperado

-Creo que le pasó algo a John

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Bueno, tú sabes... - _otra_ vez se sintió avergonzado, pues tener que explicar otra vez que existía esta "magia" con John, a pesar de los desencuentros y las humillaciones, le calaba en cierta medida en su ego -.John y yo a veces soñábamos las mismas cosas, y muchas veces éstas...eran reales

-Sí, era algo extraño, pero no creo que haya sido anormal...ustedes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos

-La cuestión es que...he soñado otra vez con él. Y esta vez...no fue _muy_ agradable que digamos

-¿Decía algo desagradable?

-No Ritchie...y-yo, y-yo lo ví... -su garganta de repente se cerró. Realmente era horroroso todo lo que había visto -.¡Estaba con sus brazos cubiertos de sangre Ritchie! ¡Sus muñecas desbordaban y temo que...! T-temo que quizás...

-No... -respondió Ringo, pasmado por lo que Paul estaba implicando

-No puedo verlo Ringo, no sé qué pasará, pero tú...tú podrías averiguar si lo que pasó fue verdad. Necesito que lo hagas. Hazme este favor hermano, sabes que yo lo haría, sin embargo... _no sé cómo seré recibido_. Ayúdame Ringo, ayúdame por favor

-Está bien -la voz de Ringo se había quebrado igualmente, porque creía en lo que Paul estaba diciendo. Habían sido años de evidenciar la conexión espiritual entre sus compañeros de banda, que parecían siempre estar en sintonía, sin importar lo que proyectaran al mundo. -Te hablaré en cuanto sepa algo. Intentaré hablar con Yoko, sino...

-¿Irías a Nueva York?

- _Si es necesario..._

-Gracias hermano

-John también es importante para mí. Nunca será un esfuerzo, ni algo que me moleste

-Espero que esté equivocado...

-Yo también, querido. Te llamaré lo más pronto posible

-Gracias. Adiós

-Adiós -Paul se limpió el sudor de su frente y trató de tranquilizarse, yendo al piano a ver si podía distraerse.

Por supuesto que un pensamiento de esa envergadura había pasado por su mente, cómo no. A pesar de ser siempre positivo y querer tomar las riendas de todo, existía ese espacio en su mente que divagaba en los _"qué pasaría sí..."_. No eran muchas las veces en las que se sumergía en ese lugar, ya que creía que su madre, Brian o Tara no querrían eso para él. No querrían verlo _débil_ o preocupándose demasiado por el mañana.

No obstante a veces...

Si Ringo o George murieran, sería algo horrible. Realmente lo sería. Ambos eran como sus hermanos, uno el mayor y otro el menor. George sobretodo, sería un gran golpe para él, pues habían crecido juntos y ambos se conocían demasiado bien. Sabía que aún existían sus roces; George aún sentía la rabia de haber sido dejado de lado tantos años en la parte compositiva, y la verdad es que no podía culpar su resentimiento. Así habían sido las cosas: él y John en una burbuja, olvidando completamente a los demás.

Y hablando de él...pues ahí no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Si era real lo que había evidenciado en su sueño, si era real que John estaba herido, o peor... _muerto_ , eso lo destruiría. 

_Y lo sabía_. Lo sabía tan bien que el enojo contra sí mismo crecía, ya que no entendía por qué aún, a pesar de todo, a pesar de cómo John no paraba de difamarlo en los medios, o cómo devolvía sus cartas burlándose, o llamando por teléfono a Linda sólo para criticarla, no podía ver que _nada era igual_. 

_John lo había olvidado completamente._ Y no sólo era eso. Buscaba cualquier ocasión para humillarlo, para humillar su trabajo _de meses_. Culpándolo por los _Beatles_ , odiándolo por su frialdad a la hora de afrontar los asuntos con la banda cuando nadie quería hacerlo.

_Mierda, no quería llorar otra vez._

Pero aquí estaba, sentado frente a su piano, incapaz de hacer algo más que intentar secarse con la manga de su pijama. Entre sollozos se sentía estúpido, porque cualquiera habría saboreado la venganza; sin embargo él sólo quería la seguridad de John.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Universo número dos

Paul simplemente alzó una ceja de vuelta, y John sintió inmediatamente que quizás no había sido tan buena idea vociferar lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza.

-Mierda...n-no. No quiero decir que soy...un extraterrestre o algo así

-...gracias a Dios -ironizó Paul

-¿...pero _entiendes_ lo que quiero decir?

Paul suspiró, y ésta vez se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Paul puso su palma sobre la suya.

-No eres _mi_ John. No eres un extraterrestre... -pensó en voz alta, tratando de enumerar y comprender los hechos -.¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? T-tú me conoces...¿recuerdas algo o...?

-Por supuesto que te conozco, y me hace un poco de gracia eso de _"mi John"_ -sonrió, sin mirarle, pues no quería darse en evidencia y darle a entender que ésto si le avergonzaba un poco, a pesar de haber sentido lo contrario hace un rato -.Y la verdad es que...no sé. Es como...¡es como la jodida física! E-esa teoría de los universos paralelos, que una decisión en uno es otra decisión en otro, y ese tipo de mierda, ¿me sigues?

-Sí, si. _"Te sigo"_ -rió Paul -.¿...O sea tú crees que eres un John que tomó, por supuesto, la decisión de no enamorarse de mí y todo eso?

John _no podía_ decirle la verdad a un extraño. A pesar de que fuese Paul. O quizás no quería decirle porque él _era_ Paul.

-Al parecer así es -mintió

-¿Entonces estás casado con...?

-Yoko. Me he casado dos veces, en realidad. ¡Soy todo un partidazo!

-¡Dos veces! N-no me digas que...¡te casaste con Cynth-

Paul no había podido terminar su frase cuando John la completó por él

-Sí, me casé con Cynthia -contestó apesadumbrado John -.Al parecer soy una mierda de esposo, pero tú ya lo sabe-

-¡Esto es extraordinario! -interrumpió Paul, con el rostro cambiado completamente con respecto a los minutos anteriores. Iluminado como un sol por el nuevo entusiasmo continuó -.¡Cuéntame más!

-No, no. _Tú_ me vas a decir algo. Porque lo único que he entendido de esta mierda es que tú y..."John" están juntos. Mas hablaste de matrimonio, ¿cómo esa mierda puede ser posible?

-¿...que cómo es posible? Pues lo es, y ya. _Estamos enamorados_

John sintió una punzada en el estómago. Era tan foráneo el hecho de escuchar a Paul (aunque en realidad no era "su" Paul) decir algo así...sentir que era receptor de su amor le hacia cosquillas en su estúpida inseguridad, no obstante, no era momento de plantearse eso. _Debía_ saber más.

-Pero me imagino que fue una unión simbólica. Matrimonio es un poco extremo, hermano

-Pues aquí cualquier pareja se puede casar, no sé de qué hablas -lo observó, la duda en su faz

-¿Qué? ¿Cualquiera? ¿Así como... _un tipo con un tipo, una tipa con una tipa..._?

-Y también un tipo y una tipa -Paul rió entre dientes, para luego mirarlo extrañado -.¿Es que acaso ustedes...?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Recién en el 67' entendieron que no había nada de malo en quererlo por el culo!

-Oh -soltó Paul

-Sin ofender, claro... 

-Está bien, entendí el punto -esbozó una sonrisa el otro -.Pues...esto es confuso. S-siento...siento haberte... _besado_ , tú sabes. Debiste haberte sentido muy mal

_¡P_ _orque soy muy jodidamente **heterosexual** no respondí ninguno de tus besos, Paulie!_ _. ¡Agh! Este Paul es igualmente de imbécil que el otro, nunca se dan cuenta de nada,_ pensó John, refunfuñando en voz alta

-Lo siento -inquirió Paul, _aún sin entender nada_. Después se levantó, ayudando a John a levantarse también -.Trataré de controlar...de...bueno, tú sabes. Lo siento, llevamos años de casados y sólo nos hemos separado una semana. No sé que...

-¿...qué pasaría si no lo vez más?

Los ojos de Paul se llenaron de lágrimas, y John sintió algo completamente nuevo con respecto a su mejor amigo. Era como...un cambio de roles, algo así. Porque ya había olvidado las veces en que su Paul le había visto frágil y sin fuerzas. De hecho, él no tenía casi reparos con respecto a mostrarle su vulnerabilidad, sin embargo, Paul no dejaba que cualquiera le viera mal. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las ocasiones en que pudo verle verdaderamente, y aún así se sentía afortunado. A veces creía que parte de su crueldad había crecido con rapidez al sentir que Paul era un bastardo frío, y que por esa razón no había por qué "medirse". _Él podía resistirlo, él era un animal de carga,_ _fornido y preparado para continuar,_ de hecho, hasta creía que Paul y Linda se reían de lo jodido y necesitado que era, por querer cualquier tipo de atención, fuera odio, fuera amor... _cualquier_ mierda que hiciera reaccionar a Paul.

Pero ver a Paul tan devastado de un momento a otro por la simple implicancia de no tenerlo a él a su lado...,o más bien, _Al Otro_ , era algo que incluso le hería a él. Paul estaba sufriendo por él y era por su culpa, quién diría que eso era posible.

-Lo siento -dijo Paul, limpiando sus lágrimas, y John se sentía estúpido, porque no había sido capaz de hacer algo. Ahora no habían licencias, no podía fingir ser _El otro_ y simplemente abrazarlo para hacerle olvidar el dolor que sentía, al menos por unos momentos

-Está bien -declaró casi en un susurro

Paul asintió, y trató de continuar, obviando lo que sentía para no incomodar más a John: -Tenemos una habitación de huéspedes...te la arreglaré para que puedas dormir ahí. Ehm...no sé si debamos decirle a los demás que...

-¡No! Digo, tú ya creíste que era un puto asesino, así que...

-Bien, bien -rió Paul -.Sígueme, es mejor que comas algo 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Universo número uno

Ringo decidió llamar a una hora más prudente, en comparación con la que había hablado con Paul. A pesar del extraño favor de su amigo, no podía evitar concedérselo.

Las cosas entre John y Paul no estaban para nada bien, y eso le entristecía de sobremanera. No sabía bien si era hora de apuntar con el dedo, de culpar a otras personas como muchos otros habían hecho irónicamente con Yoko y Paul. Él y George nunca estuvieron en la historia, y eso le provocaba más que una idea en su cabeza, que por supuesto trataba de evitar.

La cercanía de John y Paul no era misterio para nadie. Así mismo como él había aceptado el sueño de Paul como real, todo el mundo lo asimilaba como normal, entonces...¿qué es lo que pasó exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que enardecía a John hasta el punto de humillar a Paul, insinuando que la única canción que había escrito era _Yesterday_? ¿...tratándolo de "cuadrado", normal, consentido de los snobs de turno; lame-botas de la élite? Él, más que cualquiera, sabía que Paul era todo lo contrario.

Tomó el auricular del teléfono para marcar el número de los Lennons en Nueva York, para su sorpresa, una voz que aún le provocaba escalofríos le había respondido.

-¿...sí? ¿Bueno? 

-¿Aló? ¿Allen?

-¿Ritchie?

-Sí, hablas con Ritchie, ¿cómo estás? ¿se encuentra Yoko?

-El negocio está podrido Richard -aludió; Ringo escuchando el sonido de la calada que le daba a su cigarrillo -.John está en la peda, completamente sumergido en la mierda, y-yo...quizás sería bueno que vengas. O sea, no lo sé. Digo, tal vez lo has visto en este estado antes...

En ese segundo, a Ringo se le vinieron muchas imágenes por su mente, aunque también no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, se drogaban y aún lo hacían hasta el cansancio, pero siempre se tuvieron los unos a los otros, siempre estuvo Brian. _Oh, mierda, Brian..._

Ringo aclaró su voz antes de que se sintiese mal -.Sí, lo he visto en alguno de sus peores momentos, pero...¿cuán mal está? ¿Crees que deba viajar de inmediato?

-Yoko no sabe que hacer -fue la respuesta que Ringo entendió como luz verde -.E-el tipo parece estar metido en otro mundo, está perdido. Estamos salvándolo para que no pierda sus mierdas, o sea, si no fuera por nosotros estaría perdido como un puto perro por las calles

-Viajaré hoy mismo. ¿C-crees que sea bien recibido?

-¿Y lo dudas? Tú _sabes_ quién no es bienvenido. El bastardo de Paul McCartney nunca volverá a vernos la cara, de eso lo juro. El resto...tú, George, son buenos tipos. Ustedes entienden que con los negocios no se juega

-Ok... -contestó Ringo, tomando un poco de aire, tratando de no impacientarse ante el insulto a su amigo -.Haré los planes para irme esta noche. Dile a John que estaré ahí, que no me he olvidado de él

-Sí, sí. Como sea, nos vemos Richard

-Adiós -Ringo cortó la llamada sintiéndose asqueado. Quizás Paul si tenía razón para haber dudado de él. Allen era un tipo... _significativamente extraño_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser casi un capítulo de transición :)  
> Trataré de ser más constante, sobretodo en estos tiempos tan difíciles para todos. Cuídense dentro de lo que más puedan <3  
> Muchas gracias por los kudos y comentarios nuevos <3


	5. El Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Rescate

Universo número uno

Era como si parte del pasado estuviese resonando. 

Linda había presenciado momentos sobrecogedores hace solo un año, en donde temió muchas veces por la vida de su marido. Una fuerza desconocida para ella, proveniente del amor que le tenía pudo aplacar cualquier demonio que se atreviese siquiera a interrumpir sus destinos.

  
Al ver a Paul otra vez con el rostro pálido, con largas ojeras, poco comunicativo, y con un humor no muy grácil se sintió amenazada nuevamente, pensando en qué podría hacer para combatir la situación. Sin embargo, no lo abordó inmediatamente. Esperó a que terminaran de almorzar, preparar a Heather y a Mary para la siesta, y se decidió a ponerle punto final al asunto.

  
Paul aún seguía sentado en el comedor, su mirada perdida, divagando por esas cavilaciones que Linda sabía que no respondían con el esposo vivaz que tenía.

  
- _Algo_ pasó anoche -afirmó, guardando los últimos platos que habían utilizado para comer -.¿Podrías decirme qué fue?

Paul la examinó de vuelta, y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Pasado unos segundos desvió su vista hacia otro punto, suspirando

  
-Fue John, ¿verdad?

  
Él asintió de vuelta, apesadumbrado.

_______________________________________________________

Universo número dos

  
Paul se sentía incómodo. Habían pasado más de veinte minutos de la conversación que había tenido con John, y a pesar de haber quedado en "buenos términos", éste se había rehusado a hablar, encerrándose en sí mismo mientras probaban los sándwiches que había armado Paul en el momento. Y Paul tenía _mucha_ curiosidad, ¡cómo no! Esta persona era posiblemente de otro universo, otra realidad...y quería saber más. Cosas como quién sería él, cómo había conocido a este John, si estaba casado con otra persona, si seguían siendo músicos o tenían otras ocupaciones. Sin embargo John parecía indiferente, comiendo casi con reticencia, esperando tal vez a que el hechizo se rompiera pronto. Paul suspiró, casi sintiendo pena por él. Aún cuando la duda se lo estuviese comiendo, no debía presionarlo. Este John se veía tan frágil...tan inseguro, le apretaba el pecho saber que su esposo estuviese sufriendo. Era como...cuando lo había conocido. Cuando aún eran adolescentes marcados por las muertes de sus madres.

-Necesito ir a dormir -dijo John, frenando sus pensamientos -.Ehm...gracias, supongo. Estuvieron mejor de lo que me esperaba -se alzó y sin siquiera mirarlo salió de la cocina. Paul lo siguió, observando cómo el nuevo invitado se dirigía hasta el living de la morada, extendiendo su cuerpo en el sofá.

-John, puedes ir a la habitación de huéspedes, no necesitas...

-Cállate Paul, estoy bien aquí -inquirió, dándole la espalda para no mirarle

-Bien... -contestó un poco escéptico Paul -N-no dudes en decirme si necesitas algo...lo que sea, ¿sí?

John esta vez se dió la vuelta, sus ojos inyectados en sangre

_-¿Y qué puedes hacer Paul? ¿Devolverme a mi puta familia?¡¿Podrías hacer eso Paul?! -_ bramó

Paul abrió los ojos como platos, pasmado por la reacción del conocido y extraño al mismo tiempo. 

Se acercó al sofá, intentando calmar la cólera que de a poco iba surgiendo; su vista fija en el punto que aún trataba de estirarse.

- _Tú no te imaginas_ lo que esta situación será para mí -aludió; su voz suave mas firme al mismo tiempo .-Pero debemos ser fuertes. Confío en John... -el otro pareció estremecerse a escuchar su propio nombre -.Y tú...me imagino que piensas lo mismo de Yoko. Ellos igualmente deben estar preocupados por nosotros. Tenemos que afrontar ésto por ellos

John simplemente fijó su visión en otra parte, tratando de no sentirse intimidado por la intensidad que se sentía en el ambiente. Sintió cómo el calor del otro se hacía más fuerte a medida de que acercaba su cuerpo. Una palma más pequeña que la suya se situó sobre su hombro.

Puso su atención en Paul, quien terminó por sonreírle, y él no dijo más.

___________________________

Universo número uno

-Tuve este sueño en donde John estaba cubierto de sangre pidiéndome ayuda, ¿sabes? Era horrible Lin, me dejó temblando durante toda la noche, yo...espero que no sea verdad. N-no...no sé qué haría si... -Linda se sentó a su lado, y pasó su brazo detrás de su espalda, conteniéndolo

-...quizás sea solo reflejo de lo que está pasando. Digo, todo lo de la pelea, que tú sabes que encuentro absurda,...quizás tu subconsciente sabe lo que realmente le pasa a John, pues tú nunca quisiste realmente ésto. Todo fue por Allen, por Spector, y pues...

-Yoko no tiene la culpa de que John se haya enamorado de ella -respondió Paul, mirándola fijamente

-Sabes mi opinión sobre éso también

-Y no quiero discutirlo 

-Tranquilízate. Tú sabes que serías el primero en saber si a John le sucede algo. Creo que Yoko, después de todo, haría lo correcto

-Eso espero

  
____

Éste no había sido un buen día.

La verdad es que odiaba los hospitales, las clínicas...cualquier centro médico en realidad. A pesar de salir airoso de todas las graves enfermedades que habían atravesado su vida, Ringo esperaba terminar con prontitud los asuntos que le traían el estar ahí. Pero no era solo éso. Era también _quién_ había logrado traerle. 

Allen. Allen quien se paseaba como un verdadero soberano por los pasillos de la clínica, dándole un discurso de cómo él era básicamente el único Beatle que valía la pena, cómo John se había ido a la mierda, supuestamente por lo gentil que estaba siendo con Paul, permitiéndole los derechos de algunas canciones; cómo debían ser precavidos con los negocios...

-¿Es acá? -interrumpió Ringo la habladuría, pues ya no quería escuchar más mierda de ese tipo

-Sí. Yoko vendrá en unos momentos, pero autorizó de todos modos que lo veas. Y yo estoy de acuerdo, eres el más cuerdo de todos

Ringo puso los ojos en blanco _"Sí supiera..."_ , pensó

Tomando un poco de aire intentando no adelantarse a lo que podría ver, tomó la manija y la giró, presentándole la habitación que contenía a su amigo de años. Cerró con cuidado y con pestillo, cuidándose de que cualquier otro pudiese entrar y escuchar lo que fueran a conversar.

Con un tanto de suspicacia fue dando pequeños pasos hasta la cama en donde podía ver a su amigo dormido, sin embargo no tomó mucho tiempo para horrorizarse al ver que los pies y las manos estaban atados a los respaldos. 

Se aproximó esta vez más rápidamente, y tomó las palmas de John con delicadeza, observando lo que Paul había descrito con exactitud: sangre. Sangre seca contando la historia en detalle; dilucidando el sufrimiento de su dueño.

-Ringo -escuchó por primera vez la voz del otro. Se notaba lo seco que estaba, y lo inseguro también

-¡Amigo! -Ringo esta vez fue hasta la cómoda contigua a la cama, con desesperación buscando agua para aliviar la garganta de John

-B-año -soltó John

Ringo corrió hasta la otra puerta que se podía ver, frente a la litera de John.

Para su espanto, vió cómo el baño, además de ser poco espacioso para un enfermo, tampoco estaba aseado. Las medicinas, los útiles para limpiar estaban esparcidos en el suelo, sin ningún cuidado por el usuario que necesitase ocuparlos.

Buscó algo que se asimilase a un vaso. Cualquier tipo de recipiente, hasta que encontró uno de plástico. Decidió limpiarlo con el cloro que quedaba, y finalmente, entre varios lavados decidió llevárselo, esta vez lleno de agua.

Ya habiendo bebido lo que necesitaba, Ringo tomó una silla, y se sentó a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas cuidadosamente contra la palma ensangrentada de John.

-¿Qué está pasando? -se decidió a preguntar, su voz afectada por la emoción que sentía

-N-no lo sé -John también estaba al borde del llanto -Necesito salir de aquí... _e-ellos_ me llevaron hasta acá. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de dónde estoy -soltó un sollozo casi inaudible, apuñalando invisiblemente a Ringo, que ya se sentía mal 

-Allen dijo que lo que comentabas estaba afectando los negocios, que no eras capaz de saber quién eras...que no recordabas nada

- _Hijo de perra_ -dijo entre dientes -Mierda, yo te recuerdo a tí. Y la verdad es que pienso que _quizás_ tengan razón

-¿Por qué? -Ringo no podía contener su asombro

-Porque desconozco a estas personas -comentó, agriamente -Pero sé quienes son ustedes. O sea, tú, Klaus, Paul...George. "Yoko", como creo que se llama, Allen, Janov...ni puta idea de quienes son. Creo que hay algo mal aquí, sin embargo no logro entender qué mierdas es

Ringo desvió sus ojos hasta sus manos. _Quería creerle,_ quería creerle con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Este tipo incluso dijo que yo tenía un hijo! Y Yoko...mi esposa, cuando realmente éso no es cierto. Desde que ví a Paul no he visto a nadie más. ¡Tú nos has visto en Escocia! Mi vida está más que bien a su lado, ¿para qué querría a alguien más?

Ringo pestañeó más de lo normal, frunciendo el ceño esta vez le miró fijamente, soltando su mano.

-¿Estuviste viviendo con Paul?

-Pues sí, claro...siempre

-¿...pero cuándo estabas con Cynthia no...?

-Oh, tú sabes que eso no duró mucho. Cynthia es una gran amiga, no obstante desde que conocí a Paul supe que era para mí. No había mucho que hacer, además de que él también estaba enamorado de mí, _¿pero para qué te digo ésto si ya lo sabes?_

-Pues...esto es extraño -contestó Ringo, rascándose la sien -.¿No...-

-Rings, quisiera que hablemos más de ésto, pero necesito salir -interrumpió John -.V-viste cómo estoy -fijo su mirada en sus palmas -.L-lo que me han hecho...¡si me quedo aquí me matarán! -bramó, sus emociones a flor de piel

-John, cálmate. Paul lo sabía. Por eso estoy acá

La cara de John se iluminó inmediatamente

-¿De verdad?

Ringo asintió, levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a desamarrar las muñecas de John

-¿Me llevarás a Escocia Rings? -aludió esta vez más animado, como un niño

-No lo sé -sonrió Ringo, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su amigo -.¡Primero debemos salir de aquí!

-Saldremos -afirmó el otro, aún con las curvaturas de sus labios demostrando su alegría

  
_______________________________________________

Tras observar los pasillos meticulosamente y por más de quince minutos, se decidieron a salir.

Ringo aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. A pesar de lo loco y sin sentido que sonaba lo que John le había confesado, era como...si fuese cierto. Después de todo, con John nunca nada era convencional, pero siempre de alguna u otra resultaba ser verdad. Era mucho para pensar, sin embargo ahora no era tiempo de contra argumentar. Cualquiera fuera la respuesta no estaba aquí, en esta clínica donde lo tenían prácticamente secuestrado y sin una terapia adecuada.

-Hay una ventana a mitad de pasillo -susurró Ringo -.¿Puedes salir por ahí?

John arrugó su entrecejo para poder observar mejor el lugar al que se refería su amigo mientras caminaban. Suspiró, y dijo: -Sí, como sea

-Bien, yo saldré por la puerta, por si hay sospechas

John asintió. Ya estando frente la ventana Ringo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, al ver que John prácticamente semi desnudo y ciego se apoyaba en uno de los marcos de la ventana, encaramándose con un tanto de dificultad, para lograr finalmente pasar una pierna.

-¡Te ves genial desde acá!

-Oh, cállate -aludió John, haciendo reír de vuelta a Ringo

Ringo nuevamente vigiló hacia sus costados, en caso de que Allen o Yoko hubiesen presenciado, mas no se encontró con nadie conocido. Aliviado, se dirigió hacia la salida, tratando de actuar lo más normalmente posible.

-

John cayó como un saco de papas hacia unos arbustos. Con toda la voluntad que pudo trató de tragarse sus quejidos de dolor, apretando su puño contra la boca. Sacando algunas hojas de su cabello, pudo, con la dificultad que le traía el no estar con sus anteojos, dilucidar su entorno.

Jardines vivos llenos de color adornaban el paisaje del lugar, y las personas que salían y entraban de la clínica parecían ser adinerados. John observó con reluctancia, pensando en cómo era posible que le llevasen a un lugar como ése. 

Tratando de no angustiarse demasiado, practicando los ejercicios de relajación que tomó en su terapia en Escocia, esperó.

-

-¡Ringo! -el aludido sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz que le llamaba

-Yoko, ¿cómo estás? -trató de no sonar alterado porque en realidad sí lo estaba, y deseaba salir corriendo de allí

-Allen me dijo que te habías tomado tiempo con John. ¿Cómo crees que está? ¿Lo ves bien?

-Eh...sí. Mejor, supongo. Un poco angustiado...por lo que ha pasado, tú sabes

-Oh, ¿pero anda extraño?

-N-no. Todo bien -intentando cortar la conversación, después añadió: -Debo irme, tengo que llamar a mi esposa...los niños no están muy bien

-Oh, claro. Lo siento. Espero verte pronto. John estaba entusiasmado por participar en tu álbum

-Sí. Ehm...te llamo. Nos vemos. Adiós -dijo, entre trotes, casi corriendo del lugar

-Adiós

-

-Trescientos. Trescientos uno, trescien... -la cuenta de las hojas de los arbustos de John terminó cuando vió una figura parecida a la de Ringo saliendo de la clínica. Examinando de un lado a otro, y rezando porque fuese cierto, se dejó ver; su amigo encontrándolo al cabo de unos segundos.

-Debemos correr -afirmó, con la respiración entre cortada -.¿Puedes correr?

-Creo...

-Bien

Le apretó el brazo, y como lunáticos corrieron, al menos por diez minutos en el desconocido barrio en donde estaba situada la clínica.

John pasmado y agitado por la situación miró a su amigo, quien se puso en la mitad de la calle para parar un taxi.

Ya dentro del auto, y con la cómica expresión del conductor que evidentemente tenía muchas preguntas, se escuchó la voz de Ringo.

-Vamos a una tienda de ropa. Cualquiera. Solo necesitamos que esté lejos de aquí. A unos veinte minutos, media hora -John le cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, y Ringo le sonrió, apuntando su vestuario hospitalario y sacando un par de ramas de su cabello

-Espero que no le cuentes a nadie esta parte -susurró medio avergonzado John, tocando su camisa

-Oh, ya verás que le contaré _a todo el mundo_ esta parte

Y luego ambos soltaron una carcajada. Por fin, después de toda la tensión, podrían relajarse...al menos por un momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus kudos nuevos y comentarios <3 Espero que todxs estén sanos y cuidándose de esta horrorosa pandemia.  
> Muchos <3 para ustedes!


	6. "Paul aún está con nosotros"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Paul aún está con nosotros"

Universo número uno

Luego de comprar rápidamente ropa y conseguir un par de gafas en una óptica, Ringo le concedió a John su deseo de viajar a Escocia. Por supuesto que sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que Paul se rehusara, sin embargo, John no parecía amenazado por la idea, al contrario, estaba completamente convencido de que Paul lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

Para asegurarse de que las cosas salieran bien, Starr decidió buscar un teléfono en el aeropuerto, mientras aconsejaba a su amigo que, como un niño, no se alejase mucho de él, mal que mal, aún eran parte de los músicos más famosos del mundo, y los guardias no eran muchos en caso de que alguien intentase sobrepasarse. El guitarrista le sonrió de vuelta, y sin mucha preocupación, emprendió paso hasta los escaparates de las tiendas que estaban cerca. Con curiosidad divisó el exterior del comercio, fijando su vista en las revistas de música, reconociendo varias figuras de sus portadas.

Contento comenzó a recordar viejos tiempos, hasta que sintió que le observaban fijamente. Se dió vuelta, y efectivamente, a su alrededor varias personas se concentraban curiosamente en él: algunos nerviosos, otros sorprendidos, otros hasta un poco asqueados. ¡¿Qué problema habría?! ¡Se había mirado en el espejo del probador de la tienda de ropa y nada parecía fuera de lugar! (A excepción de, claro, las heridas en sus muñecas y tobillos que no se podían ver tan fácilmente).

- _S-señor L-lennon_ -aludió una voz masculina temblorosa tras él

-¿Sí? ¿Me conoce de alguna parte? -alzó una ceja John, un tanto extrañado al ver cómo el hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, se acercaba tímidamente a él

-E-eh...bueno, sí -rió nerviosamente - _Algo así_. L-la radio, l-la televisión...

John aún seguía sin entender, más prefirió escucharlo

-S-sería un honor si usted pu-pudiese darme un autógrafo

El guitarrista rió por la absurda situación, era _obvio_ que el tipo lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más, pero qué más dá, si podía hacer feliz a un pobre viejo, lo haría

-¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

-S-sí, por supuesto

- _¿Lo están molestando señor Lennon?_ -un guardia de seguridad se aproximó a ellos, lo cual John encontró más ridículo aún 

-N-no -John seguía sin asimilar lo que pasaba -.¡Está bien! Sólo quiere un autógrafo. De verdad todo está bien

El guardia asintió y se retiró hasta un punto cercano, viendo detenidamente el intercambio.

Lennon terminó firmando la agenda del hombre, quien emocionado se fue, dejándolo nuevamente solo con las portadas de las revistas. Mientras trataba de recordar en donde había quedado, su vista paró inmediatamente cuando vio una cara _demasiado_ conocida:

_Era Paul._

Paul sosteniendo a un bebé con uno de sus brazos, y aprisionando cálidamente con el otro a una mujer rubia. Una niña con un bastón más grande que ella se hacía presente en el centro de la fotografía. El título, **"Paul aún está con nosotros"**.

_No podía ser._

Sintió de repente una puntada en el pecho, un confuso sentimiento que nadaba en cada parte de su cuerpo; ligero y a la vez electrizante. Cosquillas, escalofríos; la repentina realización de algo que había pasado durante todo este tiempo desde que había despertado junto a esa extraña mujer: nunca estuvo loco, siempre estuvo en lo cierto, y la verdad era que él no estaba en su mundo. Era _imposible_ que Paul le hubiese ocultado algo así. Era _imposible_ que Paul tuviese dos hijos, y esa mujer...jamás la había visto.

La puntada pasó del pecho a su estómago, y con su mano trató de aliviar su dolor, más aún sus ganas de vomitar empezaban a aumentar.

Trató de ser fuerte y ocultar su ansiedad, pero ya estaba siendo demasiado difícil. El mundo le estaba dando vueltas y comenzó a sudar, a sentir cómo la muerte estaba más cerca que nunca. Cerró los ojos; escuchó su respiración aumentar y su corazón casi llegando a su boca. No obstante, todo paró repentinamente, cuando sintió que Ringo le tomaba de los hombros para centrarlo otra vez en la realidad.

-¿John? ¡JOHN! -la voz suave y preocupada de su amigo le retumbó en los oídos

John no pudo decir más, sólo atinó a abrazarlo, como si fuese un niño buscando el refugio de una madre. 

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres viajar? -continuó el baterista .-Hablé con Paul, y me dijo que no había problemas en recibirte en su granja, que podrías quedarte unos días hasta que aclares la situación con Yoko...no le dí muchos detalles porque tampoco estoy tan seguro de que...

-Nadie me dijo que Paul estaba casado acá... _¡nadie!_ -susurró de vuelta el otro, casi ignorando lo que se había dicho anteriormente, llorando desconsoladamente

Ringo, un poco descolocado, lo abrazó más fuerte.

_________________

Universo número dos

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, el mundo, el destino, Dios,.. _.lo que fuera_ , estaba siendo cruel con él. Tal vez hay un momento en la vida en donde todas las personas deben pasar por este rito, tal vez incluso les dicen _"¿Sabes? Creemos que tu vida es demasiado perfecta, debemos corregirlo, porque tu sabes que nada en esta vida verdaderamente se mejora"._ Tal vez la vida con John había sido demasiado buena y era hora de enfrentar la realidad. 

No es que no sintiera ningún tipo de empatía por este nuevo John, más bien podía entender bastante de su actitud, sin embargo a quien quería, a quien extrañaba, era a su compañero por más de diez años. El ahora, "Otro" John.

Un tanto afligido, Paul suspiró. Observó por las amplias ventanas correderas cómo John, quien estaba sentado en la arena de su playa privada, parecía estar en un estado catártico similar. Ya habían pasado tres horas de que no se había movido, observando el choque y creación de olas una y otra vez. Eso le preocupaba obviamente, jamás podría ignorar algo así, pues ya su propio John había pasado por un estado similar, sin ganas de hacer mucho por sí mismo.

Tratando de ganar valor, abrió las ventanas esperando que el otro no le gritase, y se sacó los zapatos para deslizar sus pies desnudos por la tibia arena. Sin muchas esperanzas se sentó al lado de John, y miró las olas sin decir nada.

El otro no se inmutó, y siguió en lo que parecía una suerte de meditación a ojos abiertos. El bajista deslizó su palma y la puso sobre la suya.

______________________________________________

Universo número uno

Ringo estaba desesperado, pero tenía miedo a demostrarlo. No quería desestabilizar a John, sin embargo su cabeza no paraba de trabajar en preguntas, respuestas y teorías, y poco a poco se sentía más perturbado. ¡Este viaje era una locura! Pero a pesar de que su amigo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, éste le insistió que continuaran con el plan, que ya podrían hablar más claramente. Ahora descansaría...y él estaba de acuerdo.

Así que ahí estaban, sentados en el avión. John durmiendo profundamente y él tratando de calmarse con un poco de whisky. Esperaba que al arribar al menos tuviese _una_ respuesta a sus preguntas.

_________

Pasaron doce horas hasta que llegaran al aeropuerto de Campbeltown, donde Paul había prometido que un vehículo los esperaría. En tanto salían del avión, Ringo no pudo resistirse más.

-John, tenemos que hablar -susurró

-Lo sé

Ringo esperó que unas personas pasaran primero, para continuar

-¿Q-Qué pasó en el aeropuerto? -enunció, notablemente emocionado -.¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente con Yoko? ¿E-es cierto lo de la amnesia? -dijo bajando su voz, más asegurándose de que John le pudiese escuchar

John le tomó de la muñeca, y se fueron a un rincón del pasillo, esperando que nadie pasase por ahí

-Richard, lo que pasó en el aeropuerto es que... _me dí cuenta de todo_. O eso es lo que creo, es lo más posible...eso me jodió, no pude tolerarlo, todo lo que pasó con Paul...

-¿Lo más posible? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Y-yo...agradezco todo lo que has hecho, pero yo no soy el John que conoces. Es como...¡es como si fuese de otra puta dimensión!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es...! -John pudo notar como los ojos de Ringo se notaron cristalinos, dilucidando que ya no creía mucho lo que él estaba diciendo

-¡No sé cómo explicarlo! Mierda, ver a Paul ahí...verás, lo que pasó con Yoko es que...¡me horroricé al ver que no estaba con mi jodido esposo! Y luego ví esa maldita revista, esa mujer, esos hijos...Dios, ¡me desesperé al ver todo eso! ¡Perdí el puto control! Ver que Paul puede ser feliz...feliz _sin mí -_ aludió, tratando de sostener su voz

Ringo parecía incapaz de decir algo, lo que alentó a John a seguir hablando

-C-cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto y me dijiste, como si fuera un jodido bebé, que no fuera tan lejos, no lo entendí realmente. Después un tipo me pidió un autógrafo y lo encontré jodidamente ridículo, ¡pues básicamente soy un don nadie! Un compositor, nada más. Pero luego vino ese guardia de seguridad, a escoltarme, ¡a MÍ! Sabía que se había preocupado de MÍ SEGURIDAD. ¡¿Qué mierda podría significar eso?! Aquí soy famoso. O el Otro lo es, no sé. ¿Es así, verdad? Yo...sería genial serlo, pero tengo una vida bastante normal con Paul, y jamás me quejaría de eso, entonces...

- _...no eres John_ -prosiguió Ringo, tratando de convencerse

-Es lo que creo

-¿Qué pasará con Paul? Digo, con _éste_ Paul. Es posible que no lo sepas, más nuestro John la cagó en grande con Paul. No ha parado de humillarle a él y a su familia. Él y Yoko eran el mejor equipo para difamarlos

-¿Pero por qué haría eso? No me imagino haciéndole algo a Paul, ¡es la persona que más amo!

Ringo soltó una pequeña risita, pensando en lo inimaginable que sería escuchar eso de boca del _"Otro"_ John.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó ofendido John

-Nada, nada...lo único que digo es...bueno, puede que te sea _difícil_ comunicarte con Paul. Han sido muchas peleas, y es posible que, a pesar de que te reciba en su hogar, que no sea una estadía tan agradable

John asintió, tratando de hacerse la idea. Aunque era bastante abstruso para él.

______________

Universo número dos

Habían vuelto a casa al sentir cómo comenzaba poco a poco a llover.

Paul había hecho una cena rápida, y aún entre incómodos silencios, se sentaron en el sofá, comiendo y viendo estúpidos programas de televisión. El bajista no podía estar más ausente, más bien su atención se había enfocado en John, quien no había pronunciado palabra en todo el día. Pensó nuevamente en lo cruel de la situación, pues en un día normal, jamás habría pasado eso. La comunicación con su esposo era algo fundamental, y algo que le enorgullecía, pues habían veces en donde hasta mentalmente se podían comprender. 

A pesar de que había hecho un gran trabajo con su terapeuta, y estaba más cómodo mostrando sus emociones, Paul no podía evitar tratar de esconder lo que realmente pasaba con este extraño. Con su John lo habría llorado todo, habría gritado todo, habría hablado todo. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo: ¿Cómo decir que necesitaba arreglar todo, pues ésto le estaba deprimiendo más de lo que le esperaba? No podía. Este hombre, a pesar de haber sido grosero, le necesitaba. Necesitaba que él fuese "fuerte".

¿Habrán pasado dos minutos o dos horas? No lo sabía, pero sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando por fin escuchó la voz de quien le inquietaba:

-Debo irme de esta casa. Le robaré algunas prendas a mi jodido hermano, pero no creo que se moleste, porque ya debió haber escarbado en mi mierda también

Paul se sorprendió, y un tanto molesto le increpó:

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¿No crees que puedes arruinar todo así?

-No hay sentido en esto, Paulie. No tengo razón para quedarme. Tú no me quieres como tu amigo, yo no pretendo darte lo que quieres, y...la vida acá es muy aburrida. ¡Necesito la puta noche! ¡Necesito Nueva York! ¡¿Cómo mierdas no se aburrían en este jodido lugar?!

Paul sintió cómo cada parte de su cuerpo de enervaba al escuchar a alguien idéntico a su marido decir esas cosas. Por extraño que pareciese, la sentencia le dolió, sin embargo intentó no manifestarlo.

-Así que quieres drogas -concluyó -.Dios, jamás te miraría como a mi marido, ¡jamás! Eres un lunático, insoportable, egocéntrico...no sé cuál es tu plan, más deseo que se haga realidad, para mí esto está perfecto. Quería proteger nuestra imagen, ¡pero esto está bien! ¡PUEDES IRTE AL CARAJO SI QUIERES!

John fue tomada por sorpresa; hasta ahora, Paul había sido agradable y bastante paciente. Esto parecía a cómo eran las cosas en el 68'. Sintiendo cómo su ego había sido herido en lo más profundo, atinó a insultarle de vuelta.

-¡PUES ME LARGO!

Se levantó y tiró el plato con la comida lejos, y fue directamente a la pieza de invitados, sintiéndose como dos personas en una: una parte de él estaba destruído, la sola idea de pensar de que el único Paul que existía casado con él ya no lo querría más le dolía muchísimo más de lo que querría admitir, y su otro yo, sólo creía que Paul era un puto pretencioso, convencido de que era mejor que él por no echarse cocaína de vez en cuando. ¡Bien! Quizás sería mejor dejar las cosas como en su mundo, buscaría a Yoko y sus problemas terminarían. ¿Qué más daba si en su dimensión también extrañaba a Paul? Al menos las drogas y el alcohol podrían tapar esto igualmente.

Mientras cerraba su maleta sintió unos pasos llegando a la habitación. Volteó y vió a Paul en el umbral de la puerta.

-Puedes irte mañana -dijo, tratando de no temblar -.E-está lloviendo, el mar está intranquilo

-Bien -respondió John, indiferente

-Uhm...bien -aludió, distanciándose rápidamente.

El bajista llegó hasta su habitación, y no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas. Jamás, desde los quince años de edad, había estado solo. Y ahora había llegado el momento. _Solo, confundido, sin saber si John alguna vez volvería._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Amigxs! Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber podido continuar tan frecuentemente este fanfiction :(. Tuve muchos problemas con mi láptop y finalmente sucedió lo de la pandemia, que impidió que pudiese arreglarlo. Pasó un tiempo antes de que recibiera otro, así que este capítulo es una adaptación del que yo había guardado. Espero que les guste!  
> Pd. La revista a la que me refiero es "Life". La portada es real, la pueden buscar en Google.


	7. Arribo a la granja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arribo a la granja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo aparecerá Robert Fraser, coleccionista de arte que fue uno de los mejores amigos de Paul en los 60s. Amigo con el cual viajó a muchos lugares, amigo que John odiaba XD (Aunque creo que John estaba más celoso de Tara Browne XD).

Universo Número Dos

La verdad es que había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Mientras arribaban, Paul no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría con él, qué pasaría con este John, cómo estaría _su_ John. Su cuerpo se acalambraba con la sola idea de tener que dejar su cómodo pasado detrás, y afrontar lo que parecía un cambio pesado e impuesto, lleno de incertidumbres que ni había conocido de cerca. 

La soledad, el saber caminar independientemente; eran cosas que le causaban el más alto pavor, sintiéndose absolutamente cobarde por no querer que el imbécil que le habían traído en vez de su marido, se fuera para poder hacer su vida.

Conscientemente entendía por qué este John querría irse, y es por eso que no intentaba realmente en detenerlo, sin embargo, había otra parte de él que esperaba que este último se arrepintiese. 

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en el divorcio? ¿Era el otro John igual de _insoportable_ que yo? -detuvo sus pensamientos el guitarrista, saliendo del bote en el cual se habían trasladado. Paul le siguió, tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Jamás -contestó seriamente -.Tuvimos problemas, claro, pero...pudimos resolverlo. ¡Todo era posible! El amor... _el amor hizo todo posible_

-Dios, esto es tan jodidamente inverosímil -sonrió sarcásticamente John -.Estás _demasiado_ suave, viejo. ¡¿Qué te han hecho?! Bueno, de todos modos, no podría ni imaginarme algo así en nuestro mundo...

-P-Pero este no es tu mundo -dilucidó una pequeña risa, para a la vez, tomarle la mano -.N-no...no tienes por qué hacer ésto. Sé que no eres él, _mi compañero_ , sin embargo...no sé qué es lo que ves tan mal. No puedo entenderlo, si pudieras explicarme, tal vez...

-No pasa nada Paul -dijo abruptamente, sin dejarle hablar más -.Solo estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer. Encontrar a mi gente, dejar las cosas como están

- _¡¿Por qué?!_ -repitió Paul.

_"¿Veo esperanzas en sus ojos?_ ", pensó John -.¡NADA! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ MCCARTNEY! -gritó, dándole la espalda por unos segundos, mas luego se acercó a él, a punto de quedar a centímetros de su rostro -.Tú siempre quieres ser el perfecto, salvar al resto de los inútiles que no pueden hacer mierda _tan bien_ como tú. Bueno amigo, tengo noticias: ¡no puedes hacer nada por mí! Y nunca podrás. Porque no me conoces, no sabes quién jodidamente soy. La verdad, la única persona que ha sabido entenderme es Yoko, es por eso que la buscaré, ¡y seremos jodidamente felices! 

-¡¿Qué pasará conmigo John?! -aludió Paul, tomándose del brazo -.Yo no soy _tu_ Paul, deberías recordarlo. Y no sé si algún día llegue a ser como él

-Me importa un carajo. ¡Por mí que _cualquiera_ te diera por el culo!

Al escucharlo, Paul le soltó inmediatamente, y un tanto herido, se alejó de él, caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad. John no pudo evitar sentir cómo su pecho se contraía, sintiéndose una vez más estúpido. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que cagarla? No obstante la verdad era que, _necesitaba_ encontrar a Yoko. Más que nada por la seguridad o algo parecido. Con Yoko podría ser él mismo... _o algo parecido_.

____

En tanto caminaba rápidamente por la ciudad, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. No podía comprender lo que había pasado. ¿Cuál era el problema de ese hombre? ¿Qué habría ocurrido con el Paul de ese universo para que tuviese esa desconfianza con él? ¿Habría alguna forma de arreglarlo? A pesar de todo lo que estaba doliendo el ser rechazado, Paul esperaba de todo corazón que ese John encontrase a Yoko. Tal vez era cierto todo lo que había dicho ( _aunque había una parte de él que sospechaba que no_ ), que ella le reconocería y podrían reconectarse y ser felices.

Cuando ya se sintió cansado de tanto pasear, se detuvo frente a una librería, que tenía una pequeña cafetería dentro. 

Al entrar al recinto, se le vino a mente algo que había estado ignorando todo este tiempo.

_¿POR QUÉ?_

_________________________________________________________________

Universo Número Uno

Luego de un silencioso viaje en auto, se detuvieron frente al extenso terreno propiedad de los McCartney. Ambos estaban exhaustos, y aún cuando la conversación no había terminado entre ellos; sabían que eso podría quedar para más adelante. La prioridad era descansar.

John creía que después de todas las aventuras vividas en ese día ya no podría sentir nada, no obstante estaba equivocado: su corazón latía con fuerza, retumbaba por salir de su pecho para no dictaminar nada más en la vida entera. Era extraño: racionalmente entendía que ése no era su Paul, sin embargo su parte más impresionable le ignoraba. ¿Qué _pensaría_ ese Paul? ¿Le abandonaría? _¿No le querría más?_ ¿Tendrían que devolverse con Ringo? ¿TENDRÍA QUE VOLVER A VERLE LA CARA A LOS LOCOS DE NUEVA YORK?

Mientras el chofer sacaba las pertenencias de ambos, Ringo tocó el timbre, siendo recibido por un guardia.

-Señor Starkey, buenos días -dijo el hombre -.El señor McCartney los espera dentro

-Muchas gracias -respondió Ringo -.¿Vamos? -aludió, viendo a John, quien parecía sin muchas ganas de continuar

-Eh...sí, claro 

Ringo sonrió. Era tan extraño ver a John actuando tímidamente. Estaba nervioso, y parecía que muchos pensamientos peleaban por un primer lugar dentro de sus contradicciones, evidenciándose en sus cristalinos ojos y en su expresiva faz. 

- _Estarás bien_ -comentó

John simplemente le dedicó una pequeño alzamiento en la comisura de sus labios. Parecía que trataba de forzar compostura.

A medida de que se acercaban más y más a la puerta, John observó el rebaño de ovejas corriendo por el prado, un par de perros siguiéndolas, y no muy lejos una niña rubia cabalgando, la cual cruzó miradas con él.

-¡JOHN! -vociferó, esta vez maniobrando al pony, para ir hasta ellos.

John no pudo evitar sentirse como un intruso en la desgracia, un inoportuno espécimen buscando algo que había sido suyo.

 _¿Quién era esa niña?_ Examinó a Ringo por una respuesta, mas él le ignoró.

-¡HEATHER! -dijo el baterista, contento. La niña ya estaba frente a ellos -.Wow, eres muy buena cabalgando. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu pony?

-Light -contestó ella

- _¡Heather, ve a lavarte las manos!_ -un grito se sintió cerca de ellos y John, al darse cuenta de la realidad, quiso enterrarse ahí mismo. _Era ella_. Era la esposa de Paul. Se vieron a los ojos, y él quiso vomitar. Ringo le agarró con suavidad del brazo, intentando estabilizarlo, pero estaba fallando en controlarse. -¡Chicos! -aludió con alegría la mujer.

-Linda, ¿cómo estás? -dijo Ringo, aproximándose a ella.

Mientras Ringo abrazaba a Linda, John miró hacia la entrada, donde vió a quien _necesitaba_ apoyado en el umbral: _Paul_. Paul con una extensa barba y un poco más de cabello. Una camisa abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho, pantalones marrones y botas largas hasta sus rodillas. Las botas, sucias con un poco de barro hasta los tobillos. Éste era un hombre de campo, bronceado por el trabajo que conllevaba levantar una granja. John no sabía si sonreír por esta versión más terrenal de su esposo, sentirse levemente excitado o simplemente abrazarle y llorar. Sus emociones terminaron por dominarlo y corrió hasta él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No importaba nada de lo que pasara, no quería seguir pensándolo tampoco. Ahora podía oler, palpar, experimentar una vez más el tenerle en sus brazos, sin embargo, se agravió al percibir que no era abrazado con tanto entusiasmo.

Se escuchó a sí mismo respirar entrecortadamente, desesperado, sollozando. Tenía que remediarlo de alguna manera.

-Paul... -se esforzó por mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando pudo hacerlo, trató de componerse.

Los ojos seductores, soñadores y atrayentes de su esposo le vieron de vuelta, y creyó que se perdería en el telescopio que significaban las piscinas pardas y misteriosas, sin embargo _algo_ pudo entender. Y es que Paul estaba jodidamente tomado de sorpresa.

-E-e...¿cómo estás? -sintió cómo Paul trataba de separarse de él, no obstante él no quiso darle en el gusto. Aún mirándose a los ojos, John sonrió. Tal vez no estaba _todo_ perdido.

-Oímos que algo sucedió en Nueva York -esta vez era Linda quien hablaba, lo que hizo que John soltara inmediatamente a Paul. John observó a Ringo, buscando compasión.

-Es mejor no hablar de ésto ahora -contestó Ringo-.S-sería bueno descansar, si no les molesta, claro

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Paul, esta vez devolviéndole la mirada a John -.Preparamos las cabañas para ustedes -tomó una de las maletas y siguió mirando a John -.¿Esta es la tuya, John?

-Sí

-Ven, te mostraré tu cabaña

John pudo sentir cómo la vista de Linda le taladraba la espalda, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo. ¿Habría sido demasiado? ¿Se habría visto completamente como un loco por haber estrujado a Paul contra su pecho? Podría ser. Pero qué importaba de todos modos.

-Y yo te mostraré la tuya -se escuchó finalmente la voz de Linda, mientras Ringo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, tomó su propia maleta.

_______________________________________________________________________

Universo Número Dos

La verdad es que mucho de ciencia no sabía. Lo último que había quedado en su mente era lo que había visto en la escuela, pero debido a que su pasión era la música, pues todos sus esfuerzos se habían canalizado por ese lado. Así que ahí estaba, en la sección científica de la librería sin saber muy bien por cómo empezar.

Sacó un libro de Hugh Everett, llamado _"Interpretación de los Universos Múltiples"_ , el cual le parecía tener términos más familiares. Cuando ya iba a elegir otro libro, de Stephen Hawking, sintió un ligero toque en su hombro. 

-¿Robert?

El hombre de cabello oscuro le sonrió ampliamente, y le abrazó

-¡Paul, querido! ¿Cómo estás?

-Eh...bueno, no muy bien -explicó vagamente, rascándose el cuello

-¿Por qué? -luego miró lo que traía en sus manos el músico -.¿" _Teoría de Universos Paralelos_ "? No sabía que estabas interesado en la física

-He tenido problemas... _con John_ -aludió, bajando la voz en la última frase. ¡Dios! Era _tan_ difícil decirlo. ¡Y tan complicado! Ni sabía por qué se sentía mal, si ni siquiera había sido con _su_ John. -...y, bueno...supongo que... ¿lo estoy resolviendo con la física? -trató de no hacerlo ver tan serio, no obstante no lo había logrado: Robert pudo entenderlo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -luego le tomó del brazo -.¿Quieres tomar un café? 

Paul no le respondió, y a su pesar, le siguió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes han leído esta historia! Y disculpen por haber hecho un capítulo tan corto, pero la universidad me tiene un poco loca jajaja. Así que no piensen que abandonaré, solo puede ser que me demore en actualizar.


End file.
